yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Midori Gurin
Midori Gurin is one of the female students at Akademi High School. Midori Gurin is the second student to be introduced as an Easter Egg. Appearance Midori wears the default school uniform, unless customized by the player. She has waist-length green hair with parted bangs. Her eyes are also green. She has pale skin. Her appearance is based-off Churuya, a chibi version of Tsuruya, a character from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. Midori's panties were changed to green for the "Senpai Customization Update" because of a Twitter conversation.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/631629213775204352 It was later changed back to white. The reason for this is because the Dev is still waiting for panty models that can be attached to a girl's body.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/647260503375544320 Personality She is known for irritating her classmates and teachers by constantly asking foolish questions, according to her Student Info. This is because she does this as a running gag in some of the videos YandereDev uploads. According to YandereDev, Midori is very, very, stupid.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/657137706305122305 Midori has the Coward persona, which means that she will flee the school if she sees a corpse. Midori is in the Gaming Club. Routine Midori has no routine at the moment. At 7:04 AM, she'll instantly spawn on the rooftop and stay there throughout the entire day like Rival-chan does in the cherry blossom tree, although the player is still able to interact with, like take panty shots of her, gossip with, and kill her. You are able to make her move when you press "G" on the Debug Menu. She will walk to the edge of the roof where she is able to be pushed off. Purpose Midori exists solely for the purpose of being murdered, having her blood mopped up and eventually dumped on Kokona Haruka. Beside her, there is a knife, a mop, a bucket, a sink, and a cello case (which is probably going to be used for dismemberment in a later build). She will obviously eventually gain her own routine. Trivia *Her parents are as annoying as their daughter.https://mobile.twitter.com/YandereDev/status/664865148566286337 *She is the third student with green hair, after Koharu Hinata and Hayato Haruki. **She is also the fourth student with green eyes, after Pippi Osu. *She was the first student to not have white panties, because her panties were neon green (Now changed to the default white panties). **As of the (Unknown Date) Update, Midori's panties have changed back to green since YandereDev did not want to recode the panties into the custom uniforms. *Her name, Midori, means "green" in Japanese, referencing her green colour scheme. Her last name also means "green" in Japanese (It is spelt to suit the English pronunciation). This makes her name "Green Green" in English. *Despite never going to class, she has one according to the game's files. *She was originally supposed to be the student that had water or blood dumped on her by Yandere-chan, but this was later changed to Kokona Haruka. * Midori was the chibi who shouted, "YandereDev, YandereDev!" during YandereDev's "E-Mails, Volunteers and Progress" video" who asked very foolish and often repeated questions, almost a satire of what some of YandereDev's fans would say. This ended up turning into a running gag towards Midori Gurin, who has made several appearances in the videos since. She has been killed twice in his videos. *She is the second student to be able to be pushed off the roof, aside from Kokona Haruka. *Midori, Osana Najimi and Info-chan are the only female students who have no male counterpart. *Her voice actress, Mom0ki, was not credited in the "I Want My Senpai Back" video's description. The description was later updated to include her. *Despite her abilities in YandereDev's videos, she will never break the 4th wall.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/661314311596339200 *She is the only student that you can interact with that doesn't attend class. *She was first created to personalize the typical person spamming Yandere-Dev with annoying and useless emails, which explains her personality. It was proven in YandereDev's blogpost, "Stop sending me stupid Emails!" *Midori's favourite foods will be anything green. Any food like lettuce, avocado, bell peppers, brussels sprouts, kiwis, cucumbers, spinach, green beans, or green olives will be her favourite food. **On that note, when she eats M&M's, she only picks out the green ones as they taste better.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/656189385382064128 **Midori's favourite drink will also be anything green. Drinks like green tea will be her favorite.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/656058690580033536 *Midori loves nature.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/656285074271240193 *Pressing "M" on the title screen of Yanvania: Senpai of the Night will cause Midori to say her signature phrase and then the afterlogue, instead of Beldere-chan. *Midori's parents might be exactly like her.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/664865148566286337 Gallery of Drawn Midori MidoriDERP.jpg|A cross-eyed Midori Screddenshot_(18).png|An apologetic Midori MidoriYanvania.png|Midori's cameo in Yanvania MoreMidori.png|Another drawn Midori MidoriInCustomizationandSchoolAtmosphereVideo.png|Midori interruping YandereDev in the Customization and School Atmosphere video. Gallery Midori_Gurin.png|Midori's 1st portrait. Student_15.png|Midori's 2nd portrait. NewMidoriPortrait.png|Midori's 3rd portrait. NewMindori.png|Midori's Current Portrait. Midori's_infocropped.jpg|Midori's old profile YanChan7.png|Panty-shot of Midori Gurin in Spooky Mode. Midorirooftopevent.png|Midori walking to the rooftop event DumbMidori.jpg|One of Midori's foolish comments on the Internet. DeadMidoriProfile.png|A dead Midori on the student profile page. BrownMidori.png|Midori in Uniform #4 DeadMidori.png|A deceased Midori. YellowMidori.png|Midori in Uniform #3 Midori_Frontal_Portrait.jpg|Midori when viewed from the front Midori_Right_Portrait.jpg|Midori when viewed from the right Midori_Dorsal_Portrait.jpg|Midori when viewed from the back Midori_Left_Profile.jpg|Midori when viewed from the left PSV_Midori_Gurin.jpg|Midori Gurin's underwear in an old build. YanChan7.png|Panty-shot of Midori Gurin in Spooky Mode YanChan8.png|Deceased Midori Gurin in Spooky Mode Midori gurin dk mode.png|DK Mode November 1st, 2015 Midori gurin dk mode titan mode.png|DK and Titan November 1st, 2015 Midori gurin white panties.png|November 1st, 2015 panties Quotes Category:Akademi High Students Category:Females Category:Interactable Category:Female Students Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Easter Eggs Category:Killable Category:Coward (Persona) Category:Gaming (Club)